March07 short stories for SMMFC
by Sheankelor
Summary: So, what happened after the series? This is a collection of Post Series stories written for SMMFC in LJ. It features The Quartet, Usagi, and many others... Rated T just to be cautious. Please let me know if you enjoy!
1. Bid for a normal life

Title: Bid for a normal life  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (pregnancy)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Bid for a normal life 

Ikuko looked down at her sleeping daughter with a smile. _'You better get all the rest you can. As soon as that little one arrives, you are going to be busy.'_ A look of pain or something similar creased Usagi's face, and her hand wrapped around her protruding belly. Ikuko moved the pillows that Usagi was propped against, and tucked her back under. _'Maybe letting you move on to the couch for a little while wasn't a great idea. The doctor said complete bed rest.'_ Brushing her daughter's bangs back, Ikuko wish they would figure out what was draining Usagi's energy. There were no other signs of complications, just a curious lack of strength. It was like she fighting something, but the doctors could find no signs of infection.

Usagi stared at the one person she has never expected to be fighting. Guardian Moon crossed her arms, staring at the one person she had never expected to be this stubborn. Usagi wrapped her arms protectively around the small bundle she held close to her heart.

Guardian Moon frowned slightly at the protective gesture. "I have to meld with her. She is to be the Princess of the Moon. All the princesses are sailor senshi."

Usagi shook her head, and tightened her arms. "No. I'll stay Sailor Moon for a while." She looked down a the pink haired infant. "She is too young for that responsibility."

Guardian Moon considered physically forcing Usagi to give up, but that route hadn't worked yet. She had to find the words to convince the Queen. _'That's it, she is a queen now, she can't be a senshi.'_ "Your majesty, as the Queen of the Moon and the Royal Consort of the Earth, you can not be Sailor Moon any more. Let me join her. Let me reside in the new Sailor Moon."

Usagi cast a pleading look at her almost mirror image. The only difference was the guardian was in a sailor fuku. "She is too young." Usagi ran a finger across the top of the baby's head. "Let her grow up some. Let her have a normal life."

Moon looked into the blue eyes that pleaded for understanding. She understood. She and the Queen had been one for so long, she understood the Queen's wish. _'But can I abide by it? Can the world stand to wait?'_ The blue eyes looking at her were trying to convince her it could. As she took a step closer, Usagi stepped back with her eyes wary. Moon stopped. _'She is afraid of me. Or rather, she doesn't trust me.'_ Her eyes locked with Usagi's and she gave up. "I'll wait. But you have to let me know when she needs me. I am not connected to her as I am to you, so I won't hear her need."

Usagi smiled and relaxed her grip around her precious bundle. Moon stepped forward again, but this time Usagi didn't move away. The Guardian smiled down at the small bundle. "So what is her name?"

Usagi's smile broadened. "Her name will be Usagi Tsukino."


	2. Permission

Title: Permission  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-season (I hope) (sanctified)  
Genre: General  
Version: Anime/Manga (Crystal Tokyo part in end of R)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Permission

_AN: Continues the previous story "Bid for a Normal Life".  
_

The sound of absolute silence is what woke her up. It rang through the crystal surrounding her. Serenity had heard people talk of deafening silences before and never understood how silence could be loud. Now she did. Inside her crystal cage, old thoughts, old hopes, and half forgotten memories rebounded off the sides until it broke.

Serenity slid off the platform where she had lain so long. The sound of the crystal crunching under her feet echoed and was welcomed no matter how loud it sounded. Moving slowly, she stepped into the room where her four guardians stood, frozen in time. Serenity looked at them and then quickly swung around to see where she had come from. _'I failed! I failed to protect everybody. And now... And now...'_ She dropped her head into her hands for a brief moment. Pulling herself together, she wanted to run to everyone's defense, but she knew she couldn't. She gave into the urge to run, but she directed her steps towards the one place no one had stepped foot in for over two thousand years.

Serenity's footsteps echoed softly though the Moon's prayer tower. Time had even stopped here. She hadn't thought that time could stop in this sanctified place. Turning, she looked back down on her home. _'If only I could be Sailor Moon again... Then I could save everyone.'_

A sound, softer than a sigh, came from behind her. Serenity spun about quickly, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Guardian Moon..."

The Guardian's blue eyes meet Serenity's. Both them and her voice were hopeful. "Is it time? Am I needed again?"

Serenity closed her eyes against the knowledge that she was the one who had caused this. If she had only allowed Moon to meld with the princess, none of this would have occurred. _'Maybe I can correct it.. maybe..'_ Opening her eyes, she looked into the face that was the mirror image of her own. "Let me be Sailor Moon again. Help me protect and save my friends. Please." The last word was almost a sob.

Moon looked gently into her Queen's eyes. Her heart echoed the sorrow she saw there. _"Can I for just a moment.. would it be so bad?'_ She knew the answer even as she asked herself the question. "No. You are the queen. You cannot be the senshi of a single star. Only your heir can become Sailor Moon."

Serenity's face crumpled as her hope was dashed away. Moon almost went to her to comfort her, but she knew her own resolve would fail. Serenity felt time start to speed up, and knew she had to grant permission that was long over due.

Moon asked her question again. "Is it time? Does the world need Sailor Moon again?"

Serenity nodded as she answered, her voice choked with tears. "Yes. Please go to her. She needs you now. More than anyone, she needs you."

A grateful smile shone on Guardian Moon's face. "Thank you."

Before Serenity's eyes, Moon's hair started darkening to a soft pink, and her eyes were tinted with the same color. "I'm sorry to keep you from her for so long. I really thought it was for the best."

Moon lifted a gloved finger to her lips. Her darkening eyes were soft and forgiving as she gave Serenity a small comforting hug. Through that hug, through their hearts connections, they both knew all was forgiven.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Serenity gestured to Earth. "You should hurry. She has been waiting for a very long time." As she watched, the adult version of her daughter flew towards the planet, becoming younger the further she went.


	3. Moving Forward

Title: Moving forward  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (Anatole France quote)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Moving forward

Usagi stood at the window, gazing at the new city. The press conference was about to begin and she was still uncertain about what she wanted to say. Sliding her fingers down the window sill, Usagi knew she should be grateful for the month respite the media had already granted them. Contemplating the rooftops, she could already guess what some of the questions were going to be from her voracious reading of idol magazines: her age, blood type, real name, birthday, favorite food, and all the other nosy questions they could think of.

_'Do I really want to world to know that a ditsy, scatterbrained, average girl is now the Queen?'_ Sighing, she knew that she would have to leave that part of herself behind. _'I know I give my name to my daughter, and I become Serenity, but should I change anything else? What else makes me... me that is in my power to change?'_ Her eyes caught and held the records building. _'So much information gone...birth certificates, marriage licenses, death certificates... all gone.'_

Standing a bit longer, she just let her thoughts tumble around each other. With a small heartfelt sigh, she leaned against the sill. In her mind's eye she didn't see the spreading rooftops, she saw a park with her, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa. It was her birthday, and ChibiUsa was fussing about it being her special day, not Usagi's. Snapping back to the present, she searched for the shell of the records building again. _'Birthday... I can change my birthday. Then, ChibiUsa's birthday can be her own special time.'_

Usagi pressed her forehead against the glass as tears slid down her cheeks. _'Usagi Tsukino Chiba is dead. She has to be. So, Neo-Queen Serenity's birthday is the day the world was remade. My future self.. I mean... I began a new life that day.'_

Straightening, Neo-Queen Serenity brushed the tears away, and headed off to tell everyone else.


	4. Family Tradition

Title: Family tradition  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (lawyer)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Family tradition 

_AN: If you have been following my tales, you might realize that this is the third appearance of the wedding kimono. These are the two short stories that introduced you to the shiro-maku (wedding kimono): "Traditions" in the July 06 stories for SMMFC, and "Continuing a tradition" in the Feb 07 Short Stories. _

"Your Majesty, I don't think this is a really good idea." The lawyer fidgeted with the insurance papers sitting on the table.

Neo-Queen Serenity forced a smile so that her voice would sound pleasant. "And I think it is a fine idea. I will continue my family's tradition. Please have the trunk removed from storage and brought to my suite. "

"But it is worth a fortune. Actually it is worth more than a small kingdom. I don't feel comfortable taking it away from the security that we have enshrouded the trunk in."

The forced smile fled Serenity's face, and a subtle frown took its place. "I placed it into your company's care because you have the best reputation. But when I did, I told you that I would be using it. Now, have the trunk delivered to the palace, or I'll remove it permanently from your facilities."

The lawyer tried not to cringe back from his queen's frown. "But the cost if something happened to it. So many things can spill at a wedding."

Serenity brushed away his statement. "Then I'll take full responsibility."

The lawyer acknowledged his defeat. "I will send it up, Your Majesty."

Endymion stared as Serenity opened an old trunk and pulled out the shiro-maku. The last time he had seen it was when she had worn it at their wedding. Serenity hung it neatly against the wall, and then she looked the white wedding kimono over critically.

Straighting the bottom hem, she felt a soft happy smile form. "It is still in great shape. They did a good job preserving it."

Endymion walked over and reached out to touch it. His fingers stopped just above the surface. "You are really going to let Usagi wear this?" He turned and looked at her. "It is one of the few things you have left of your family." He didn't want to mention how priceless the kimono was. He knew she had heard enough of that already.

Serenity pulled a photo album out of the trunk. With infinite care, she turned the pages until she reached the one of her grandmother and her mother. "It has been worn by all the women of my family, if their marriage was based on love." Turning the page, she found the picture of Endymion and herself. "And each one lived happily ever after. I wish to offer that to Usagi. She deserves it after all that she has been through."

Endymion knelt next to his wife, and looked over her shoulder. "It is amazing that it has lasted this long."

Serenity laughed lightly. "Ami says it survived a fire that destroyed the house it was in, many wars, and many other calamities. It doesn't surprise me that it is one of the few things to survive the destruction. And I think it will survive the wedding as well."

Princess Usagi stepped softly into her mother's bedroom. She stared at the gleaming white kimono hanging in front of her parents. The last sentence penetrated her intent fascination. "You are going to wear that to my wedding?"

Serenity shook her head no. "I'm offering it to you to wear."

Usagi's eyes snapped to her mom's face. "Me? But what about the dress I've already chosen?"

Serenity smiled. "This kimono has been worn by at least seven generations of my family at their wedding. And I will be passing it on to you, if you wear it to yours. The tradition is that it goes to the eldest daughter that wore it."

Usagi looked at it longingly, but the memory of the dress currently being fitted to her also drew her. Serenity saw and understood the feeling that her daughter was facing. Smiling softly, she patted the floor next to her. "Let me tell you about this kimono."

Usagi settled down and looked expectantly. Endymion settled back to here the story once again. Once she knew she had their attention, Serenity told them the tale that her mother had told her, and the parts of the story that Ami had discovered.

Serenity slid the picture of Usagi and Shiro into the next space. Tomorrow the trunk would be delivered back to the storage facility Ami had designed, as neat and clean as the day it had been delivered.


	5. Slipping out

Title: Slipping out  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (shark)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Slipping out 

Ami stood on the beach enjoying the squishing of the sand between her toes, and the smell of the water. Behind her she heard Minako, Rei, and Usagi arguing, and Mako laughing. She knew that Mamoru was there too, but he was probably suffering in silence. Just for a moment Ami felt that time had slipped backwards. Back to when there were no country to rule, no real responsibilities.

Turning back she watched them traipsing across the last sand dune. The only one missing was ChibiUsa. _'ChibiUsa is back in the past, and the Quartet are off on a training mission with Luna and Artemis. Then today at lunch, Serenity did a very Usagi-ish type thing, she declared we were going to the beach.' _

As everyone else set up the umbrellas and laid out the towels and blankets, Usagi ran up to the water. Scanning the surface of the water, she remembered a report that had crossed her desk that morning. "Ami?" Ami walked to were her queen was pensively looking out at the sea. Usagi noticed her and asked her question. "This isn't where the sharks were sighted, is it?"

Ami answered her with a teasing smile. "No, but you should remember that, Your Majesty."

Usagi frowned slightly. "Usagi, not majesty. I want to be just plain Usagi right now."

Rei jumped in as the others joined them. "And Usagi would forget something important like the location of the beach were sharks were sighted."

Minako grinned. "But she wouldn't forget that they were seen."

Mamoru quietly sighed. He remembered which beach was unsafe, and he was the one who drove. Ignoring the girls, he strode into the surf. He heard Usa yelling his name, the others calling her name, and then the sound of water splashing.


	6. Root word

Title: Root word  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-season (Spire)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Root word 

"Spire. What is so special about that word? All it means is a tapering, pointed part of something." Diana and Small Lady waited for Luna to answer their question.

Luna looked at them trying to determine if this was a ploy to get out of the writing assignment, or if it was an honest question. Walking over to the palace window, she looked out over the garden with the same longing her students had. She would rather be outside playing, too. Taking pity on them, Luna decided to help.

Looking back at her pupils, Luna kept her longing out of her voice. "Yes, that is the correct definition of the Germanic based word. But if you read your assignment a little more carefully, you will notice that I want you to explain the use of spire as a Latin root word."

Diana looked thoughtful. "Spire is a root word?"

Small Lady frowned slightly, and then, quickly turning to face Diana, she nodded. "It is. It is the end of the word conspire."

Diana's eyes widened. "You're right. It is also part of inspire."

Luna twitched her ears at a bird chirping outside the window. _'Good. Maybe we'll get done with this soon.'_

Diana continued. "So we have to figure out what spire means as a root word, and some other words that it is apart of."

Small Lady turned on her writing tablet, and quickly wrote the two words they had already thought of. "Okay, where do we start looking for the rest of the answers?"

Grey and dark pink eyes met as they tried to think.

-----------------------------

Luna's ears twitched again, but this time it was the sound of happy laughter that caught her attention. Reading over Small Lady's tablet, she mumbled the answers out loud.

"The Latin word _spirare_ means _to blow_ or _to breathe_. Here are some words that use this root. Respire ... _re_ meaning 'again' and _spire_ meaning 'breathe'. So the word means to breathe again, or to repeatedly breathe in and out. Conspire ... _con-_ means 'with'. So this combination means to breathe with or close to (as in secrecy). Perspire .._per-_ means 'through' . This word means to breathe through, as when your body breathes through your pores." Luna smiled at the small sweat drops drawn next to the word.

She continued reading. "Expire ..._ex-_ means 'out', so this word means to breathe out, and sometimes for the last time." A little face with Xs for eyes was drawn next the last part of the sentence. "And our last word is aspire ..._ad-_ means 'at' or 'upon' so it means to breathe at or upon, to focus your breath on. This doesn't seem to fit the use of the word, but that is what the root word and prefix mean." There were a series of questions marks written here.

Looking at the last sentence, Luna shook her head. "They should have at least tried to understand." The birds started singing in the garden again. She knew she should scold the girls next class, but she didn't think she would. Turning the tablet off, Luna headed outside.


	7. The trails of collecting a present

Title: The trials of collecting a present  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (bone)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

The trials of collecting a present

Bones. Bones were everywhere. Nephrite stared about in horrified fascination. On a nearby table, there was someone's leg. On another was a hand and a lower arm. Each one was scraped meticulously clean, and polished until it gleamed. In the window hung a skeleton. _'What kind of shop is this? And what type of present did Minako find for Usagi in here?'_

Peering a little closer at the macabre display, Nephrite still felt glad that Venus had sent him to collect the informal present. Kunzite and Chieko had gone to collect the official birthday present for Neo-Queen Serenity. He knew that Venus meant this to be a favor to all of them since Jupiter was on one of her decorating sprees.

_'I'm glad I'm not moving the same thing three to four times or however many it takes until it "feels right"...That is a fine grain on that femur...Grain?'_ Reaching out slowly, Nephrite warily touched the bone. The feel of cool, polished wood was all he felt. A surprise look flitted across his face. _'Wood? These are all carved? Maybe there is something here for Usagi after all.'_ Looking about once more, he realized the other reason the dim shop felt creepy. _'Where is the clerk? I've been here for at least five minutes, and no one has greeted me.'_

Suddenly, the room was quiet. Nephrite hadn't even noticed the low hum until it had stopped. Then, covered in sawdust and her safety goggles pushed up onto her forehead, the artist walked into the room. Taking in her nut brown hair and ocean blue eyes, Nephrite understood why Venus liked her. _'Venus has always been attracted to beautiful people. Of course, the ones she declares her friends are prettier inside than outside.'_

The strident tone that came from the women was completely unexpected. "Who let you in here? The doors were locked!"

Nephrite glanced at the shop doors. "They were unlocked when I came in. Sorry, is the shop still closed?"

"Yes!" She started across the room. "I wonder how much stuff has been taken."

Nephrite made it to the door before her, and locked it. The woman froze, suspicion and fear warring for her expression. Nephrite totally missed the war because his eyes were fastened on the object in her left hand. _'That must be what Minako sent me after.'_ No more than a foot tall, the statue was of Usagi, Mamoru, and Small Lady. Not "The King, Queen, and Princess", but their carefree, casual side that not many people got to see. With a smile he started towards her, but then he noticed her face and the chisel gripped in her right hand. Thinking quickly, he decided that introductions and explanations were needed.

Bowing slightly, with his eyes still watching the chisel, he introduced himself. "Hi. My name is Nephrite. A friend of mine, Minako Aino, sent me to pick up a present she had ordered."

The woman tighten her grip on the chisel for a moment, and then finally relaxed it. In a clipped tone she introduced herself. "I am Emiko. She said that she would send a letter with the person that was picking up her order." She placed the statue on a table behind her, and held out her hand expectantly.

Frowning just slightly, Nephrite dug out the slip of paper Venus had insisted he take. _'And gave no reason either...'_ Warily he walked over to Emiko and gave her the paper. Stepping behind a table, she scanned the note. The further she read, the more tension left her shoulders. Finally, she set down the chisel, and picked the statue back up. "Let me wrap it up for you." She sounded as if nothing had happened.

Two minutes, later Nephrite left the shop with a well wrapped statue, sequestered in a large paper sack. Heading towards the palace, he decided that next time he would stay and move furniture. Frustrating or not, it was safer.


	8. Celebrating the end of the drought

Title: Celebrating the end of a drought  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (famine)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Celebrating the end of a drought 

Nephrite watched as Emiko's chisel peeled the wood. For the past two weeks she'd been working on the special order statue, and during those weeks, Nephrite had been sent away before he was able to see what it looked like. Today was different. Today he, and only he, had a chance to view her latest master piece.

Emiko set aside her chisels, and pulled out the sandpaper. Working carefully, she smoothed the surface. With a soft, slightly oily cloth, she wiped away the sawdust, and began to polish the statue.

Nephrite knew he could finally ask the question that was bugging him. "Why did you chose that to represent the end of a famine?"

Emiko turned the statue over in her hand as she polished it. Each person standing in it were made of different color woods, and they were all looking up at a cloud made from yet another color. Pale, white raindrops fell from the cloud and landed on the people and the dark wood platform they were standing on. As the raindrops hit the dark wood they made tiny puffs, as if the rain had hit bone dry soil. Where the rain hit a carved wilted plant, that part of the plant was revived.

Looking over at her husband, Emiko just shook her head. "Because it is fitting. Now go."

Still puzzled, Nephrite left her workshop and headed for the palace. He needed to help make plans for the celebration that Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were throwing in honor for the end of the drought that covered most of Africa. He was proud that Emiko was chosen to create a gift that symbolized the end of the famine for the United Nations of Africa, but it wasn't until he was describing it to the others that he understood why it was fitting.


	9. Secretly Watching

Title: Secretly watching  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-season (Comb)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime Crystal Tokyo  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Secretly watching

_AN: If you wish to know who Cheiko is read my "Fate Meeting"._

Kunzite tried to sit up, but quickly stopped when his hair was pulled. Following the length of his hair, he spotted the problem. Somehow, in the middle of the night, his hair had tangled with Chieko's. Gently combing his fingers through the tangles, he seperated the black hairs from the white.

Chieko rolled slightly. _'Don't wake up. I know that you have to get up later, but not yet.'_ Memories of the long night scampered through his mind as he waited until she settled again. Cautiously, he got out of the bed. When she still didn't move, he tucked the blanket around her. Moving quietly about the room, he got ready for the day.

Cheiko watched him through hooded eyes. The tugging on her hair first roused her, and then Kunzite leaning over her to tuck her back in finished the job. As he moved about the room, she enjoyed seeing the side of him that most people didn't get to see. As he pulled on his cloths, she fought not to smile. _'And more of him than most people see.'_ Finally, he left their bedroom. Snuggling deeper into the covers, Chieko relaxed until it was time for her to get up and head to the shrine.


	10. Woes of being pink

Title: Woes of being pink  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (incompetence)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Woes of being pink 

_A/N: Just in case you can't tell.. Arlene is Sailor Ceres, she just doesn't know it yet._

Twisting a braid of pale pink hair around a finger, Arlene stared around the roomful of what she personally called "The Hopeful". Everyone here was trying to become a member of the Princess' court. _'They were right. All of them do have a weird hair color.'_ The committee that sponsored her warned her that all of the candidates would try that stunt. They wanted her to have normal hair. _'Them and me both. This color has been the bane of my existence.'_

Arlene's earliest memory was of someone telling her parents that she was too young to have her hair dyed. Her parents had tried to convince them that it was natural to no avail. And by time she understood what the passersby meant, she knew that her parents were right. During school, the other girls teased her about trying to look like one of the Sailor Senshi. Their main jibe was that she wouldn't even let her roots grow out and show her natural color.

When her parents finally convinced her to compete for the privilege of being sponsored as one of "the hopefuls", Arlene had suddenly not felt out of place. Every girl in that waiting room also had a weird hair color. She knew that the committee had chosen her based on her grace, intelligence, and reasoning abilities. It certainly wasn't her hair color, or her eye color. _'They thought I was wearing contact. I had to go to an ophthalmologist, with one of them in tow, just to prove them wrong. Then they tested my hair. That at least was fun. I got to see it under a microscope, and watch lots of fun experiments. But all it proved was that my family and me were telling the truth. Somehow, I was born with the same color hair and eyes as the Princess.'_

Once they had accepted that, they had tried to dye her hair. Arlene had tried to tell them how hopeless that was, but to no avail. She remembered the frustrated face of the cosmetologist as the dye just rinsed down the drain no matter how long it had sat in her hair. _I would have dyed it years ago if it would take. I even tried it once, and got the same results. No one knows how I long for the time I turn grey.'_ The committee had tried to blame the failure on the incompetence of the cosmetologist, but after the third cosmetologist, and the sixth try, they gave up.

With a slight grimace, Arlene tried to banish the memories from her mind. They had nothing to do with the here and now. Flipping the long braid behind her shoulder, she hoped the hair style would do the trick. Maybe everybody wouldn't comment on the color when they had a whacked out style to talk about.


	11. Informal introductions

Title: Informal introductions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (map)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Informal introductions 

_A/N: If you can't tell by the clues, this is who everyone is: Kamaria- Sailor Vesta, Arlene - Sailor Ceres, Chloe - Sailor Juno, and Aethel - Sailor Pallas. They just don't know it yet. _

Kamaria traced her path across the map. With her finger resting on Tanzania, she furtively studied the others. The other three girls were each looking at different things. Arlene, the one with the pink hair, was looking out the window. All Kamaria could think was that she was looking at the extensive gardens. Since Arlene's back was to the room, Kamaria couldn't tell to much about her. Looking at the green haired girl, Kamaria noticed that she was studying the collection of glass bottles set on display. Creasing her brow, she tried to remember the girl's name. _'The one with pink hair is Arlene. The one with blue hair reading the book is Aethel. But I can't remember hers.'_

Chloe felt like someone was staring at her. Peering around she spotted the red head frowning at her. _'Probably thinks my hair is fake. I bet hers is. Who has hair that red?'_ She raised her eyebrow in question.

Kamaria blinked when she saw the questioning look. _'I must have been frowning at her. Now I'll have to explain.'_ Stepping tentatively towards the other girl, she smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. I can't remember your name."

Chloe blinked to hide her surprise. _'That's what that look was about?'_ "That's okay. I can't remember yours either. I think the introductions were just a little too fast." 

Aethel joined them nodding in agreement. "And how can you get to know someone, when you are afraid to let them know you forgot their name? So, shall we do it right this time?"

Kamaria smiled in relief. She wasn't the only one. "I'll start. I am Kamaria, and I come from Tanzania."

Chloe frowned slightly. "Where is that? I'm sorry, geography is not my strong point."

"There is a map over here. I'll show you. And then you can show me where you are from. We have the same weakness." Kamaria walked back to the map. She pointed to her county in the south central edge of Africa. It was right above the island of Madagascar.

Chloe looked at her in surprise. "I didn't realize you were African."

Kamaria shrugged. "Not all Africans are dark skinned. Your turn."

Chloe pointed to the mid-west of the United States. "I'm Chloe, and I come from the USA."

Kamaria giggled. "I would have been able to find that one." She turned to the blue haired girl, and saw that Arlene had joined them. "Who is next?"

Aethel tapped her chest. "I am. My name is Aethel. And I am from Wales. That is right here." She touched a small part of England down in the left corner, near Ireland.

Arlene looked at the others, and then stepped closer to the map. "And I am Arlene. I am from Brazil. That one is easy to find." She rested her finger tip on the map. "It is the largest country in South America." Leaving her finger against the map, she looked back at the others. "We are from all over, each of us with different customs, different native languages,..." Aethel almost broke in to diagree with her, but decided to refrain. "... different abilities. If we are to work together, then I guess we need to have some sort of spill all session. Any ideas?"

Chloe smiled an almost wicked grin. "A slumber party." Aethel smiled happily and nodded in agreement.

The other's eyes lost focus as they worked through to the meaning of the words. Then, one by one, they smiled.


	12. Slumber Party

Title: Slumber party  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (loud)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Slumber party 

_A/N: If you can't tell by the clues, this is who everyone is: Kamaria- Sailor Vesta, Arlene - Sailor Ceres, Chloe - Sailor Juno, and Aethel - Sailor Pallas. They just don't know it yet._

  
Dressed in their night gowns and pajamas, the four newest members of the Crystal Palace met in the their newly assigned common room, with pillows and blankets in hand. For the first couple of minutes they scattered about the room making pallets for everybody to sleep on.

Aethel turned about to face the other girls and flopped on to her pallet. "Do we have everything?"

Chloe shook her head no. "We don't have snacks and drinks, but I think this will do."

Arlene smiled as she gestured to the pitchers of water set on one of the shelves. "At least we have drink. I ran and got some earlier. How shall we start this? The easy way or the hard way?"

Kamaria shrugged. "Might as well start off the hard way. Why don't we start off with picking and teasing? Everyone gets to tell what they were picked on the most while growing up." She looked over at Arlene. "You want to start?"

Taking a deep breath, Arlene played with a lock of pink hair while she answered. "I was always teased about wanting to be a sailor senshi."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Well with that hair color and eye color, what could you expect?"

"I know! But I can't change what I was born with!" Her exasperation rang through her voice as she flopped back on to her pallet. The tension rose and silence fell. Rolling around, Arlene propped up on her elbows and looked at the other girls, "What?"

In an almost whisper, Aethel answered. "You hair is natural,too?" Her light blue eyes darted to Chloe. "And yours?" Chloe nodded slowly, shock evident on her face.

"So is mine." Kamaria looked at them with a feeling of wonderment.

Aethel glanced at Kamaria's dark red hair. "Red is a normal color. Green, pink, and blue are not."

"Not in Tanzania, and red eyes certainly aren't. You and Chloe are both blessed with normal eye colors."

Arlene glanced at everybody. They all looked stunned. "So, we were all picked on about our appearance." The side of her mouth quirked up as she remembered the waiting room. "But we know our hair color was not the reason we were picked. So the next question is, why do you think we were chosen?"

"It certainly wasn't our overall appearance either. And I don't think it was intelligence. There were others who were brighter than me, at least." Chloe mused.

Pink, blue, green, and red eyes meet as they tried to come up with an answer. Aethel giggled. "No, that couldn't be it."

"Tell us!!" The others chorused.

"Okay, but it is silly." They looked playfully impatient, so Aethel gave in. "Our hair styles." 

Through a fit of giggles, Kamaria asked for everyone else. "What? Why do you say that?"

"Well, that was the only thing that I could think of that made us different from everyone else. We all had our hair up in some serious coifs."

Cocking her head to one side, Arlene threw her two cents in. "It was either that or what I pointed out earlier. That we're from all over the place. So what's the next question?"

Chloe reached behind her and wrapped a hand around the edge of her pillow. Swinging it at Arlene, she answered. "Who can defend themselves the best?"

A pillow hit Chloe in the back of her head. Spinning around, she glared at Aethel. Aethel grinned. "Then I guess you need to work on that."

With that, the room erupted into a massive pillow fight.

Venus walked quietly down the hall on her way to check on the four girls. _'It's so hard not to call them the Amazon Quartet. And that was so long ago.'_ With a wry grin, she remembered how no one had believed Serenity when she had said that the competition would work. _'And now I have to make sure they are resting so they can be ready for tomorrow's training and classes.'_

She carefully opened the first girl's door. To her surprise the bed was empty. Venus hurried down the hall to the next room. Looking in, she saw that it was empty as well. As she headed for the next, she heard a loud screech coming from the common room. It was followed by an even louder laugh. As she rushed to the door, Venus tried to figure out the newest sound. It was soft thumps and whumps. The screeches, squeals, laughs, and giggles were interlaced through them.

Carefully cracking the door open, Venus peered around the door edge. There, in the center of the room, was one of the most intense pillow fights she had ever seen. _'I should tell them to stop and go to bed. Hold on.. they are dressed for bed.'_ A quick glance around the room confirmed her budding suspicion. Softly closing the door, Venus went to report to the Queen that all was well. _'And all is well; they are building the most important thing a team needs.'_ The sound of laughter was so loud that it echoed down the hall ahead of Venus. _'Friendship.'_


	13. The new senshi

Title: The new senshi  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (prestige)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

The new senshi

_A/N: Kamaria- Sailor Vesta, Arlene - Sailor Ceres, Chloe - Sailor Juno, and Aethel - Sailor Pallas._

They took their time the next morning to redo the elaborate coifs that Aethel had half jokingly said won them the competition. Now, the four new ladies-in-waiting to Princess Small Lady Serenity were standing in a row with Super Sailor Venus surveying them. The other three senshi were lurking in the background with a black cat and a white cat.

Venus looked over the sleepy bunch of teenagers. She was sure Luna or Mars would have something to say about it later. She was supposed to have made sure that they rested last night. Lightly clearing her throat, she made eye contact with the four girls. "I'm sure your realize the honor, the prestige, of the position you won." She watched as they hid their sleepy looks and stood straighter. "Do you know why you were chosen?"

The four girls stared studiously ahead of them, until the pink haired one, Arlene, answered tentively. "Because we all come from different backgrounds, and can use that knowledge to benefit our princess?"

Venus felt more than saw Mercury's smile. "That is a good choice, but not the complete reason. Do you have another idea?"

Three pairs of eyes darted to the blue-haired girl and then quickly back to Venus. Aethel studied the floor around her feet for a moment before answering. Fighting to keep her face straight, Aethel tipped her head until the beads brushed her cheek, and looked to just the left side of Venus' head. "Our hairstyles?"

The four senshi used all their diplomatic training to keep their surprise and laughter from showing. Luna and Artemis looked at each other. _'As silly as it seems, she's right. That was one of the the main reasons they were picked. That and Mercury's computer readings.'_ Keeping her thoughts to herself, Venus looked at the teenagers who were struggling just as valiantly as the senshi not to laugh. _'If this wasn't such a solemn occasion, I would suggest that we just let it out. Laughing together is good, but...'_

"That was one of our clues also. You have deduced two of the three reasons you were chosen. But the one you missed was the most important one." Turning away from their surprised looks, Vernus allowed herself a grin as she caught Luna's and Artemis' eye. Giving them a slight nod, she looked back at the girls with a straight face.

"You were chosen because of who you truly are. Lady Luna, Lord Artemis, will you please do the honors?" The girls looked slightly surprised as the two cats walked to them.

Touching the floor lightly at the feet of their new charges feet, Luna and Artemis materialized the henshin sticks. Stepping back to stand in front of Venus, Luna surveyed the girls as she took up an old role. "Pick up you sticks. Then, when I tell you to, Chloe, say 'Juno power, Make-Up!', Aethel, you say 'Pallas power, Make Up!', Kamaria, 'Vesta power, Make Up!' and Arlene, you say 'Ceres power, Make Up!'. Okay, pick up the sticks."

The four girls gaped at the talking cat. Nervously, they picked up the small wands at their feet. Luna nodded to them encouragingly. "Now say your line."

"Juno Power, Make Up!" "Pallas power, Make Up!" "Vesta power, Make Up!" "Ceres power, Make Up!"

Green, red, blue, and gold flashed about them, and when the transformation was done there stood four new senshi.

Vesta, Pallas, Juno, and Ceres looked at each other and then started laughing. They knew their old friends would be shocked.


	14. Reflections

Title: Reflections  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series ("Africa eye" image)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Reflections

_A/N: Kamaria- Sailor Vesta, Arlene - Sailor Ceres, Chloe - Sailor Juno, and Aethel - Sailor Pallas_

Kamaria and Aethel watched as Chloe and Arlene transformed. That was normal. What was was unusual was Aethel's gasp of surprise. Kamaria quickly grabbed her hensin stick and glanced around looking for the trouble. Then she noticed that Aethel was looking at her. Frowning slightly, Kamaria cast her a questioning look.

Aethel spoke with wonderment. "You have African eyes."

Kamaria's frown deepened. That hurt. She thought that old would was healed and all that was left was a tough scar. _'I don't!... African eyes are as rich as dark chocolate, as warm and soft as brown velvet, and as smooth and gentle as silk.'_

Aethel watched with uncertainty as a hurt expression crossed over Kamaria's face and was then quickly hidden behind an ice cold mask. She knew she had to explain, and quickly.

"The gold and green from Juno's and Ceres' transformations; when they shone in your red eyes..." Kamaria face started to thaw as comprehension dawned. ".. your eyes had all three colors normally associated with Africa. Red for strength and power, green for health and life, and gold for wealth." Aethel searched her friend's eyes for a moment before continuing. "At least, that is what I always thought the colors meant."

Kamaria gazed at her friend as the old wound finally healed. Suddenly she noticed Aethel's uncertainty. Quirking her lips up on one side, she let her mask fall. "Blue, green, gold, and black. You would have had African eyes as well. Those are the colors of Tanzania's flag." She enjoyed Aethel's surprised expression.


	15. Another Duty

Title: Another duty  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (hostage)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Another duty 

Venus took Ceres aside. Closing the door, Venus sat the new leader of the quartet down in a seat before the vanity. Ceres gazed expectantly into the blond senshi's reflected eyes.

"Do you know why you look like the princess?" Venus waited for a reply.

Ceres frowned. She hadn't really thought about it except to discount it as a fluke. Slowly, she shook her head no.

Venus gazed straight into the eyes peering at her through the mirror. "You are to make sure that the enemy thinks you are her. It is your duty to guard her.. that you already know, but it is also your duty to make sure the enemy can't find her. You have to make them believe that you are her."

Venus remembered the cold lonely nights running around as Sailor V trying to convince the enemy that she was Serenity.

Comprehension flooded Ceres' face. "So, if they take a hostage, it should be me. That means the others need to get Princess Usagi out of there and leave me behind."

Venus shook her head no. "It means that you will all do your best to guard her, but if all else fails, you need to convince them that you are Princess Usagi, and that the real Princess Usagi is no one important. It will help that she won't back out of the fight. They won't really know who the important one is."

Ceres frowned slightly. "What if they capture her before we get there? It might happen."

Venus knew it was possible. She distinctly remembered when Kaolinite had captured Usagi to get her heart crystal. Picking up a brush, she handed it to Ceres. "That is when you have to convince them they got the wrong girl. And the first part of that is to learn how to make odangos."


	16. Memories and realizations

Title: Memories and realizations  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (leather)  
Genre: General  
Version: Manga/Anime (Crystal Tokyo)  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them 

Memories and realizations

Leather straps hung off the side of the vanity. Running her brush through her hair, Chloe prepared to put it up for the day. What had started out as a special hair style for her coming of age ceremony was now an everyday hair style. When she had created it, she knew it was extreme, but her family accepted and understood her reasons. Fingering the soft leather wrappings, she now wondered if she chose the hair style, or if Sailor Juno had partially surfaced and chose it for her.

Lifting the wrapping off the vanity, Chloe started to wind it around her hair. The soft, buttery feel of the doe skin leather reminded her of that special ceremony, and all the other celebrations since. She could feel the weight of the ceremonial clothes. She could almost see all the bead work decorating the leather dress, and feel the swish of it as she moved through the dances following the directions of the drums.

The first time, she had become an adult in the eyes of her tribe and family, with all the responsibilities. The last time, she rejoiced with her family and tribe as they named her the tribe's representative in the search for the Princess's court.

As Chloe finished the last wrap, she realized that she wasn't the representative for just her tribe, but for all the Native Americans in North, South, and Central America. Looking into the mirror one last time, she mentally donned on her ceremonial robes. It was time to start her day.


	17. Uncertainty

Title: Uncertainty  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (passage)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM - R  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Uncertainty 

Sailor Pluto felt a shift in the time stream. Someone was coming. Stepping to the other side of the Gates of Time, she scanned for the intruder. Her eyes caught and held on a small glow making its way down one of the many passage ways through the time stream. The glow was unmistakable. _'Why is the bearer of the silver crystal coming here? Where is she coming from?'_ Resting her fingers against the garnet orb, she sent her query to all her future and past lives. 

When her answer came back, she felt the first twinges of uncertainty. _'The future princess is fleeing the destruction of her home. I can understand why she was given the Key to Time. She should not be left where she could destroy her world.'_ Memories of the golden light sweeping across the Earth and the Moon flitted through her mind. With a slight shiver, she remembered the first time it had occured as well as the last time. _'At least the Princess healed everything this time.'_ Watching as the little dark haired princess ran down the cherry path, she worried about her own time. _'Will they follow her? Can she control herself enough not to bring destruction to this time once again?'_

Opening the doors, Pluto gazed at the world below her. All the senshi still glowed solidly, and the silver crystal was still cloaked. As the future silver crystal burst through the gates, Pluto hoped everything would be alright.


	18. Worse than ghosts

Title: Worse than ghosts   
Author: Ree  
Theme: Post-series (image)  
Genre: General  
Version: PGSM - R  
Rating: G

All the characters you know aren't mine.. well I borrowed them for just a small while, and without permission. Any that are mine, I hope you like them. 

Worse than ghosts 

_AN: My PGSM Pluto was introduced in my "August Short Stories for SMMFC". _

This was far worse than the ghosts that rose with Princess Serenity. Pluto remembered the pain those ghosts had felt, but what Black Lady had summoned was in even more painful. From her vantage point at the Gates of Time, she watched as the zombies shuffled across the ground leaving small bits of their flesh behind. Pluto tightened her grasp on her staff. She should banish them. It was her duty to let them rest.

Even as she debated returning, the newly reawakened senshi appeared. Sailor Venus immediately used her Venus Love Me Chain to dismember one. It worked only for a moment, but Pluto could have told her that it wasn't going to be permanent. Sailor Mercury cast her Shine Aqua Mist at them. Some of the creatures were confused, but not many.

As Pluto watched, she saw Sailor Moon struggling not to release the power of the silver crystal. Suddenly Tuxedo Mask appeared, and his appearance calmed Sailor Moon. With the silver crystal under control again, she lifted her moon stick and cast "Moon Twilight Flash". The light glittered about the Zombies, and some of them crumbled into dust.

Clenching her hand around the time key staff, Pluto went to end the battle. Her heals clicked on the pavement behind the undead creatures. Swinging her staff in a low arc, she called out softly. "Death's Cold Breath." A trail of cold air followed the staff, and when it touched the zombies, they crumbled into dust.

Pluto heard the rattle of a tambourine and then heard Jupiter call out "Jupiter Thunderbolt!". A large streak of lightening scoured the area around the senshi. Moving quickly, Pluto barely avoided being hit. 

"Youma Taisan!" Mars' voice echoed through the fire blast that struck a small group of the zombies.

Swinging her staff around her head, Pluto then let it drop gently to the pavement. Through the ringing tone, she whispered, "Pluto's Soothing Lullaby". The ringing tone modulated into a soft tune that surrounded the rest of the zombies. Closing their eyes, the zombies sank slowly into the earth. As the last one disappeared, Pluto returned to her post.


End file.
